


5 раз, когда все решили, что Человек-паук - любимый супергерой Железного Человека

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: ... И один, когда он признался в этом.





	5 раз, когда все решили, что Человек-паук - любимый супергерой Железного Человека

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Everyone Thought Spider-Man was Iron Man's Favorite Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949662) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 



1.

\- Чувак, чувак, чувак, - протараторил Нед вприпрыжку вбегая в кабинет, где Питер устало клевал носом.

\- Ммммф, - выразительно протянул Питер. Он лениво поднял голову со сложенных рук и сонно посмотрел, как его друг Нед с грохотом брякнулся на соседний стул. 

\- Это прямо ну самая крутая вещь в мире! – завизжал Нед, с энтузиазмом размахивая телефоном. Питер только сощурившись уставился на него. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем до Неда дошло, что Питер не понимает, о чем он. – Ты еще не видел сегодняшние новости?

\- Неа, - ответил Питер, усаживаясь ровнее, - что случилось?

Вместо ответа Нед просто подсунул свой телефон Питеру под нос. На подсвеченном экране была фотография Тони Старка, выходящего из своей машины где-то в Манхеттене. Питер пару секунд слепо смотрел на нее, пока не понял, почему конкретно эта фотография привлекла такое внимание СМИ. Под черным пиджаком Тони отчетливо виднелась ярко-красная футболка… с эмблемой Человека-паука на груди.

«Железный Человек Рекламирует Народного Мстителя Куинса»

Питер почувствовал, как его щеки стремительно покраснели.

\- Хф, - пропищал он и закашлялся, пытаясь прочистить горло. 

\- Ты знал, что она у него есть? Ты сам ему ее дал? – спросил Нед, нетерпеливо наклоняясь к Питеру. 

\- Нет, Нед, я не давал ему ничего из _моей собственной_ атрибутики. Я даже не знаю, где ее можно купить. – Не то, чтобы Питер вообще когда-либо искал что-нибудь с символикой Человека-паука. Никогда. Определенно, нет.

Нед выглядел так, словно сейчас он впадет в еще больший экстаз от одной только мысли о том, что Тони Старк, судя по всему, _самостоятельно_ купил себе футболку с Человеком-пауком (или, что еще круче, кто-то вроде полковника Роудса, увидел эту футболку и подумал о Тони), когда дверь в кабинет открылась, и заполняющие аудиторию школьники спасли Питера от его восторгов. 

Питер поспешил опустить голову на парту и притвориться спящим. Потому что оправдание «Я покраснел как помидор, потому что Тони Старк носит символ Человека-Паука на груди» прозвучит действительно странно.

2.

Питер, уставший и измученный, но сытый и удивительно довольный временем, проведенным вместе с Мстителями, после которого в груди сейчас разливается трепетное тепло, только что вернулся домой после очередной битвы. Его тетя, сидящая на диване, как раз смотрела по телевизору трясущуюся любительскую запись сражения, произошедшего в Центральном парке. Он уже успел позвонить ей, чтобы сказать, что с ним все в порядке, но стоило ему зайти, она все равно вскочила с дивана и кинулась к нему с объятиями.

\- Ох, ты был таким храбрым, - похвалила его Мэй, усаживая его на диван и начиная суетиться над ним, хоть у него и было-то всего несколько синяков. Пока Мэй побежала достать лед для его слегка опухшего колена, Питер со вздохом развалился на подушках, прикрыв глаза и в пол-уха слушая болтовню телеведущих. 

-… на данный момент о пострадавших ничего не известно, на месте уже работают представители Департамента по ликвидации разрушений. Однако, большинство наших зрителей намного больше интересует видео, снятое сразу после сражения, с участием Тони Старка, он же Железный Человек, и народного мстителя, известного как Человек-паук… - глаза Питера резко распахнулись.

\- Давай взглянем на это видео, Селин.

На экране включилась запись из Центрального парка, на которой Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз вместе сразили последнее тигроподобное существо. В кадр вбежал Капитан Америка, секунду спустя к ним присоединились Железный Человек и Сокол. Питер уже знал, что произойдет дальше: в этот момент как раз появляется он. Ну, разумеется, не прошло и секунды, как в кадр влетел Воитель, а вместе с ним и Человек-паук на своей паутине. 

Они собрались все вместе, и видео, вероятно, снятое на камеру с дрона, приблизилось. На кадрах было видно, как Тони вышел из своего Железного костюма, подошел к Питеру и закинул руку ему на плечи. Питера буквально трясло от адреналина, и Тони спросил, все ли с ним в порядке, прежде чем пообещать, что хороший перекус успокоит дрожь. 

На записи было видно, как Тони хлопнул Питера по груди, и даже дрожащая картинка не смогла скрыть широкую улыбку на лице Тони. 

Едва Мстители оказались за пределами кадра, видео оборвалось, и на экране снова появились ведущие.

\- Так приятно видеть эти небольшие проявления братской привязанности среди членов команды, не так ли, Роберт? – сказала Силин, белозубо улыбаясь прямо в объектив. 

\- Особенно учитывая, что скандал вокруг Заковианского соглашения случился всего четырнадцать месяцев назад, - согласился Роберт, - к другим новостям… - продолжил он, но Питер больше не обращал внимания на его слова, слишком занятый попыткой спрятать свое лицо в подушках, чтобы скрыться от насмешливой улыбки Мэй.

3.

\- Питер? – крикнула Мэй, стоило Питеру открыть дверь.

\- Привет, Мэй, - ответил он, стараясь не показать своим голосом, насколько он измучен. За окном был все еще день, но он уже готов был забраться в кровать и проспать остаток этого отвратительного дня. 

Из другой комнаты вышла его тетя. Питер с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ее покрасневшие глаза, одновременно пряча свои. Долго прятаться ему не пришлось, потому что уже в следующее мгновение он уткнулся лицом в ее плечо, судорожно сцепив руки за ее спиной. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь поговорить со мной, верно? – спросила она, крепче прижимая его голову к своей ключице. 

\- Конечно, - энергично закивал он головой, - конечно знаю. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Мэй вздохнула и отодвинулась, окинув его внимательным взглядом.

\- Ты же не видел еще фото, ведь так? – вслух рассуждала она. 

Питер нахмурил брови, не понимая, о чем она. Мэй вытащила телефон из кармана и повернула экраном к нему. На нем был скриншот записи из Твиттера с фотографией поникшего Человека-паука, сидящего на краю крыши свесив ноги. А рядом с ним, немного осторожнее, учитывая пятиэтажную высоту здания, расположился Тони Старк; его Железный костюм был едва заметен в самом углу снимка. Фотография набрала уже почти 800 тысяч лайков. 

Питер закусил губу и поспешно отвел взгляд. Тони пришел за ним, очевидно, получив сигнал тревоги от так называемого «Дежурного по школе» протокола (название, которое в свое время заставило Питера издать стон и уткнуться лицом в ладони), о том, что Питер сбежал из школы и прямо сейчас занимался паучьими делами. После того, как Мэй узнала об его альтер-эго, подобный проступок находился в «категорически запрещено» списке, так что Тони просто выполнял условия их соглашения. 

_Он нашел Питера, сидящим на краю здания, где он находился с самого момента своего побега из школы через окно в мужском туалете. Немного нервничая (словно Питер позволил бы ему упасть), Тони взобрался на крышу рядом с ним и тяжело вздохнул._

_\- Слушай, парень, я не хочу тут играть плохого полицейского, но я обещал твоей тете, что на первом месте у тебя будет школа. Что ты тут делаешь?_

_\- Плохой день, - пожал плечами Питер._

_\- Типа «завалил тест по истории» день? «Засунули в школьный шкафчик» день? Я, честно говоря, понятия не имею, что сейчас школьники считают «плохим днем», - бессвязно пробормотал Тони, теребя рукав, чтобы скрыть дискомфорт._

_\- «Мой дядя умер ровно год назад» день, - сказал Питер, и напускная бравада в его словах резко контрастировала с тем, как натянуто прозвучал его голос, и напряглись его плечи.  
Тони на выдохе чертыхнулся._

_\- Прости меня, Питер. Я забыл, что это сегодня._

_\- Угу, ну… - пожал плечами Питер, пятками пиная стену здания. Тони, в молчаливом сочувствии, опустил тяжелую руку ему на плечо._

_Он остался с ним, пока Питер не нашел в себе силы, чтобы начать говорить._

\- Я рада, - сказала Мэй, вырывая Питера из задумчивости, - что ты решил, что можешь поговорить с ним об…этом. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что и со мной ты можешь говорить тоже. 

\- Я знаю это, Мэй, - заверил ее Питер.

4.

С утра перед школой поезд метро был переполнен пассажирами. Одной рукой Питер рассеянно просматривал новости в телефоне, другой держась за поручень, чтобы не смущать людей своим идеальным чувством равновесия. Тони Старк был в заголовках буквально каждого новостного сайта, и, хоть в этом не было ничего необычного, Питер забеспокоился, так что он решил нажать на первую же ссылку.

ТОНИ СТАРК: «ЕСЛИ БЫ ВСЕ ЛЮДИ БЫЛИ БОЛЬШЕ ПОХОЖИ НА ЧЕЛОВЕКА-ПАУКА, МНЕ МОЖНО БЫЛО БЫ УЙТИ В ОТСТАВКУ» - радостно поприветствовал его заголовок. Питер резко поперхнулся, и еще несколько секунд потратил на то, чтобы прокашляться, прежде чем смог прокрутить страницу дальше заголовка. В статью было встроено видео, и он поспешил отключить музыку в своих наушниках и нажать play.

Видео начиналось с того, что Тони покидал заседание с членами ООН, пробираясь через толпу столпившихся у дверей папарацци. Они забрасывали его вопросами, большинство из которых терялось в шуме толпы, но Тони упрямо шел вперед, игнорируя их присутствие. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока какая-то женщина не ткнула микрофон прямо ему под нос, восклицая:

\- Должны ли жители Куинса переживать из-за того, что рядом с ними находится обладающий суперспособностями народный мститель, так называемый Человек-паук?

Тони замер. Казалось, несколько секунд он спорил с самим собой, прежде чем повернуться к репортеру. 

\- Нет. Ни в коем случае, - окружившие его репортеры резко замолчали, внимательно улавливая каждое его слово, - я имел честь работать с Человеком-пауком, и я могу вам гарантировать, что он хороший, надежный парень. Не так много людей в этом мире искренне заботятся о каждом, кого они встречают на своем пути, но Человек-паук именно такой. Он пойдет на что угодно, чтобы помочь кому угодно, - Тони сделал паузу и, вскинув руку, снял солнечные очки. Частота вспышек от фотоаппаратов только возросла. Он глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: - По правде говоря, если бы все люди были больше похожи на Человека-паука, мне можно было бы уйти в отставку. 

Посыпались новые вопросы, еще громче, чем раньше, но Тони только быстро пробрался сквозь толпу и запрыгнул на заднее сиденье ожидающей его шикарной машины. Конец видео.

Питер недоуменно моргнул, глядя на экран телефона. Он…потрясен. Шокирован. Он и понятия не имел, что Тони такого высокого о нем мнения, или что он кинется защищать его в глазах прессы. Питер с трудом сглотнул и поспешил снова включить музыку.

5.

Питер проснулся в больничном крыле, а это всегда был плохой знак. Мэй была здесь, у его кровати, как и Тони, притаившийся в углу комнаты и притворяющийся очень заинтересованным чем-то в его телефоне. По чуть-чуть от них обоих, а заодно и от каждого из Мстителей, снующих туда-сюда по его комнате, ему удалось по кусочкам собрать картину произошедшего.

Питер помнил, как они отправились на битву, но вот как выбирались уже нет. В него попал заряд какого-то инопланетного оружия, и он рухнул на землю, с ног до головы покрытый глубокими порезами. Его немедленно отправили к врачам, и он пролежал без сознания полтора дня. Информация была размытая, но Тони упрямо отказывался сообщать подробности, как и все остальные. При этом они кидали на Тони тяжелые взгляды исподтишка всякий раз, как Питер спрашивал кого-то из них. 

Вскоре после пробуждения Питер снова заснул, но на следующий день он уже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Он проснулся, когда Стив принес ему завтрак. Впервые в палате не было Тони, а Мэй спала на диване в углу. 

\- Капитан, что случилось? – напрямую спросил Питер, пока Стив устанавливал поднос на его колени. – Что на самом деле произошло?

\- Все было так, как мы и сказали, - заверил его Стив. Питер с силой сжал челюсти и сердито уставился в изножье кровати. – Не очень хорошо, если честно.

\- Я имею право знать, - настаивал Питер. Стив тяжело вздохнул.

\- Пятница, включи сводку новостей после сражения. 

Огромный телевизор на противоположной стене ожил и начал проигрывать запись эфира местных новостей двухдневной давности. 

\- Мы получили эту запись прямо из эпицентра сражения. Уже установлено, что Мстители сейчас на месте происшествия, и атака произошла с применением инопланетных технологий. Давайте глянем на запись. Не рекомендуется для просмотра с детьми, - стремительно выпалила ведущая. Была секунда заминка, в течение которой она и ее коллега, не отводя взгляда, смотрели в камеру, обе при этом заметно нервничали. 

Включилась дрожащая запись. Все было сумбурно и громко, взрывы и крики эхом разнеслись по комнате, хоть звук телевизора был включен на минимум. Во все стороны полетели обломки, и человек, держащий камеру, чертыхнулся и куда-то побежал. На несколько секунд видео смазалось, но потом снова стало четким. На заднем плане было видно, как Сокол низко пролетел над землей, ведя огонь по двум фигурам в черном с каким-то огромным, сияющим оружием в руках. Кто-то упал, и с такого расстояния оперение попавшей в него стрелы было едва заметно. 

Где-то рядом с камерой послышался звук, словно что-то накапливало энергию, а сразу за ним – громкий, полный боли, крик. Питер удивленно распахнул глаза. Секундой позже в кадре появился Человек-паук, рухнувший на землю грудой костей и разорванного тряпья. 

\- _Нет!_ – отчетливо раздался знакомый голос Тони.

Шум от репульсоров стал громче, и через пару секунд на записи рядом с неподвижным Питером появился Железный Человек. 

Несмотря на то, что сражение было в самом разгаре, костюм раскрылся, и Тони буквально вывалился из него, падая на колени рядом с Человеком-пауком. Из-за пыли и суматохи выражение его лица было очень сложно разглядеть в подробностях, но оно было почти восковым от застывшего на лице ужаса. Его губы шевелились, но из-за шума слова было невозможно разобрать. Питеру показалось, что он видит, как губы Тони складываются в его имя, снова и снова. 

Вокруг Питера начала расползаться лужа крови. Тони давил руками на самую большую рану на груди парнишки, но этого явно было недостаточно. Он вскинул голову и, глядя куда-то за камеру, позвал кого-то на помощь. Секунду спустя в кадр ворвался Капитан Америка. Он рухнул на колени с другой стороны Питера, практически закрывая собой Тони и Питера.   
Камера сдвинулась на несколько метров, пока снова не стало видно всех троих.

Стив вытащил рулон бинтов из кармашка на своем ремне и начал второпях перевязывать Питеру грудь, пока Тони поддерживал его на весу. Их губы быстро шевелились, но на записи не было слышно ни слова. 

И вдруг Тони замер. Он посмотрел на Питера, и его лицо побелело. Он что-то сказал Кэпу, который немедленно прекратил перевязку и уложил Питера обратно на землю, пока Тони покрытыми кровью руками приподнимал маску Питера. Под этим углом можно было разглядеть только бледный подбородок Питера с натянутой до носа маской. 

Снимавший видео грязно ругнулся, когда Тони наклонился над Питером. Он не дышал. Тони помогал ему дышать. 

На несколько секунд, казалось, все происходящее перестало иметь какое-либо значение, пока Питер, как и все остальные, следил за тем, как Железный Человек пытается наполнить легкие Человека-паука воздухом. Когда Тони, тяжело дыша, сделал паузу между вздохами, раздался слабый, едва слышный на записи судорожный вздох. 

Позвоночник Питера выгнулся, и он, казалось, пришел в себя. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока он жадно втягивал полные легкие воздуха. Тони буквально обмяк от навалившегося на него облегчения, одной рукой опираясь на землю, а другую опуская на лоб Питера. 

\- Да! – воскликнул человек с камерой. – Да!

Капитан Америка резко оглянулся и посмотрел прямо в камеру. Он развернулся к Тони, который мгновением позже вскинул взгляд и увидел, что их снимают. Они что-то еще кратко обсудили, пока Тони натягивал маску Питеру на лицо, после чего он встал и в считанные секунды снова оказался в броне. Стив подхватил на руки, вероятно, снова потерявшего сознание Питера, учитывая, что он никак не отреагировал на то, что его подняли, и передал его Тони, который бережно прижал его к груди. Репульсоры взревели, и они оба скрылись в воздухе.

Стив бросил очередной взгляд через плечо.

\- Вам не следует здесь находиться. Это небезопасно, - сказал он человеку с камерой и сразу после этого поспешил присоединиться к битве.

Видео оборвалось.

На экране снова включились новости, так внезапно, что Питер недоуменно моргнул. Он настолько погрузился в происходящее, что успел забыть, что это видео двухдневной давности. На лице ведущих застыл шок. 

\- Это было… - начала одна из них, прежде чем ее голос надломился. – Это была самая свежая запись с места сражения Мстителей в Бронксе. На данный момент нам ничего не известно о состоянии Человека-паука, но мы точно знаем, что Железный Человек больше не вернулся в битву. Мы сообщим вам… - экран погас.

Несколько минут Питер просидел в тишине, пока его мысли лихорадочно крутились у него в голове. Он ничего из этого не запомнил, только шум, боль, и голос Тони, повторяющий его имя. 

\- Все хорошо, Питер? – спросил Стив. Питер вздрогнул, совершенно забыв о присутствии Стива. Он отрывисто кивнул, словно голова больше не принадлежала его телу. 

\- Ага, я… ага. Я перестал дышать?

\- На несколько минут. Но твое сердце билось, - Стив жалостливо уставился на него, словно он был побитым щенком. 

\- Ох, ну, это отлично, можно отпраздновать. Старое доброе сердечко, - бессвязно пробормотал Питер, не особо обращая внимание на слова, что вылетают у него изо рта. – Где Тони?

\- Хотите, чтобы я предупредила Босса о том, что вы спрашивали о нем? – уточнила Пятница.

\- Ох, д-да. Спасибо, Пятница.

Стив еще минуту пялился на него, и Питер неловко заерзал под его взглядом. 

\- Съешь свой завтрак, - сказал он, наконец, поднимаясь. 

Питер оцепенело черпал ложкой едва теплую овсянку, пока не появился Тони. Он выглядел взволнованным, словно в спешке бежал сюда, и сейчас изо всех сил пытался это скрыть. 

\- Привет, парень, - поздоровался он, подходя ближе и хватая чернику из вазы с фруктами, - Ница сказала, что ты звал меня. Что случилось?

Он уселся в изножье кровати Питера и выжидающе уставился на него. 

\- Я видел… - его голос просто отказывался работать. Он прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз. – Я видел новости. Видео. То... то, на котором сражение. 

Тони слегка вздрогнул и отвел взгляд.

\- Стив тебе показал?

\- Только потому что я попросил.

\- Ну разумеется, - вздохнул Тони, устало потирая лицо ладонями. 

\- Спасибо, - торопливо выпалил Питер. 

Тони поднял на него взгляд, его лицо осунулось и выглядело изнеможенным. 

\- Не стоит, Пит. По правде говоря, я бы с радостью забыл об этом.

\- Ох, ну да. Все равно. Я ваш должник.

Тони слабо улыбнулся и неловко похлопал его по ноге.

\- Никогда больше так не делай, и будем считать, что мы квиты. 

\- Идет, - улыбнулся Питер, получая такую же искреннюю улыбку в ответ.   
Тони остался с Питером до самого конца завтрака.

0\. 

Питер не так много времени проводил на базе Мстителей, поскольку официально он не был Мстителем. Ну и довольно плотное расписание, состоящее из школьных заданий и супергеройских обязанностей этому не способствовало. Но время от времени по субботам он отправлялся в северную часть штата: тренировался, работал с Тони в лаборатории, или просто тусовался с его наставником и другими героями.

Однако эта суббота немного отличалась от привычной, поскольку у Тони была назначена конференция в его шикарном пресс центре. Питер с удовольствием подождал бы его снаружи, занимаясь домашней работой или чем-нибудь еще, но Тони отмахнулся от его предложения, сказав, что Питеру будет полезно поучиться у него, и что он может постоять вместе с Пеппер в конце зала. 

По правде говоря, было довольно интересно наблюдать за тем, как Тони общается с репортерами. Человек-паук не так часто оказывается в центре внимания СМИ, но всякий раз как такое случалось, Питер жутко нервничал и смущался, так что прямо сейчас он пытался запомнить, как ведет себя Тони, чтобы потом использовать это в будущем. 

Конференция уже подходила к концу, и в данный момент Тони уже только отвечал на многочисленные вопросы. Он указал на женщину в черном платье, которая встала со своего места и четким, громким голосом задала свой вопрос:

\- Многие люди считают вас своим героем, они говорят, что вы вдохновляете их. А кого вы сами считаете героем или источником для вдохновения?

Питер с интересом слушал, гадая, на кого же может равняться Тони Старк. В конце концов, он один из самых удивительных людей на планете. 

\- Ну, во-первых, необходимо помнить о том, что тысячи людей в этом мире делают потрясающую работу, и они заслужили то же внимание и признательность, что и супергерои. Они спасают жизни людей с помощью медицины, науки и тяжелой работы. Так что, могу сказать, что именно они вдохновляют меня, и именно их я пытаюсь всеми силами защищать, - сказал Тони, и Питер присоединился к немногочисленным аплодисментам. Это действительно был хороший ответ, хоть и немного расплывчатый. Однако, как оказалось, Тони не закончил. 

\- Но если мы говорим о моем герое, то мое мнение немного изменилось за прошлый год или около того. Люди, которых я считал героями, оказались не настолько заслуживающими моего восхищения, как я думал изначально, а другие, от кого я не ожидал великих поступков, открыли мне глаза на то хорошее, что есть в этом мире. Я знаю кое-кого, кто каждый день проживает с мыслью о том, что, если у тебя есть возможность помогать, тогда ты просто обязан делать это. 

Питер вскинул взгляд, и его живот скрутило в ожидании следующих слов Тони. 

\- Принимая во внимание все это, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что человек, который меня вдохновляет, и которого я могу назвать своим героем… - Тони резко перевел взгляд и через всю комнату посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза, - …это Человек-паук. 

Помещение взорвалось еще большим количеством вопросов, но Питер не услышал ни одного из них. Он слепо уставился на подиум, где стоял Тони, все еще не сводящий с него взгляда. Он почувствовал, как Пеппер взяла его за руку и потихоньку увела его из комнаты. Это было хорошо, потому что прямо сейчас Питер не был уверен, что сможет скрыть свою личность. 

Пеппер осталась с ним в коридоре до конца конференции, ни словом не давая понять, что заметила, как Питер судорожно вытирал глаза и хлюпал носом. Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и Тони вышел из зала. На его лице отчетливо читалось облегчение от того, что все закончилось. 

\- Пятидесяти минутная конференция об инициативе Старк Индастриз о внедрении чистой энергии в страны третьего мира, а в итоге все заголовки завтра будут только о Человеке-пауке, - вздохнул Тони. В его голосе сквозила досада, но на лице расплылась довольная улыбка, когда Пеппер чмокнула его в щеку и поспешила уйти. 

Питер внезапно растерялся, не зная, как теперь себя вести в обществе Тони. Давненько его уже не охватывало такой нервозностью рядом с миллиардером.

\- Ну давай, парень, - сказал Тони, - скажи что-нибудь. 

Питер вскинул взгляд и посмотрел на Тони, который выжидающе вскинул брови, но, что удивительно, заметно нервничал. Он был без очков, и слегка покачивался на носках, засунув руки в карманы. 

Питер открыл было рот, но, секунду подумав, снова закрыл. Тони фыркнул. Он хотел уже что-то сказать, но Питер резко перебил его. 

\- Вы тоже мой герой, - умудрился выдавить он, - и всегда им были. 

На лице Тони засияла самая широкая улыбка из тех, что Питер когда-либо видел. Он в два шага пересек коридор и, закинув руку Питеру на плечи, повел его в сторону кухни.

\- А я и не сомневался, - заметил Тони, на что Питер только рассмеялся и закатил глаза. – Я же шикарный.

А то, как он при этом сжал плечо Питера, даже можно, наверное, считать объятием.


End file.
